<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Overdue by Hodgefics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378506">Long Overdue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgefics/pseuds/Hodgefics'>Hodgefics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgefics/pseuds/Hodgefics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Anya meet for the first time since graduating Hogwarts. He is more than a little nervous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Rosier/Original Female Character(s), Player Character/Felix Rosier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Overdue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix was pleasantly surprised when Anya agreed to meet him in Hogsmeade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though they had remained in touch over the years through letters, she had become increasingly withdrawn since leaving Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the day of their impending meeting, he wakes up feeling so anxious that he arrives at the tea shop over an hour before he is supposed to meet her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every few seconds, he scans the streets outside the window for any sight of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, he feels a small change in the air, as if his heart had sensed her before his mind could, and he looks up and finds her walking towards the entrance to the shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would recognize her anywhere. She’s a little older and her clothes are far less casual than the robes he’s used to, but there’s no mistaking her golden hair and deep brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches as she hangs up her coat and his heart starts pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She enters the room and Felix finds himself getting up to stand by the table, his nerves not allowing him to stay still any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya catches sight of him and a brilliant smile graces her features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her instantaneous reaction to him is better than he ever could have hoped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix.” She says, still smiling broadly as she approaches him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anastacia. It’s good to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya moves to hug him and Felix prays that she can’t feel his heart pounding through his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look taller.” She says as she pulls back in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles down at her. “And you’re as lovely as ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya blushes and moves her hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we sit?” She asks, motioning to the table next to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I...uh ordered some tea for us to start with--if that's alright with you.” He says nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you. This is a cute little shop. How did you find it?” Anya asks as she sits down and raises a teacup to her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shifts in his seat as he says, “I found it a year or two ago when I was on holiday. I thought it would be a nice place for a...date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya freezes and looks at him over the rim of her cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” She says before she returns her cup to the table. “You have very good taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been in contact with many people from school?” She asks curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few. I occasionally run into former students through my work, but I really only write to some of my old roommates...and you, of course. Have you spoken to many of your friends lately?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose this is all fairly new to us, so we’ve been in pretty good contact...especially after everything that’s happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix watches Anya’s face fall and he unconsciously places his hand over hers on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya’s head whips up at him and he nervously searches her eyes for a hint at what she’s thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She says nothing, but her hand relaxes under his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for everything that’s happened to you these past few years. And I’m sorry I wasn’t there to do anything for you.” He says softly, his hand gripping hers as he berates himself for not taking better care of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing you could have done, Felix. I wanted answers and I got them. Now I have to deal with the consequences for the rest of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anya—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough about that.” She says, pulling her hand away and placing it in her lap. “How is your work going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix studies her with a look of concern on his face. “It’s been...good. I’ve gotten to do a lot of traveling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very lucky, I’ve always wanted to travel. Though I suppose I’d rather travel without the risk of being eaten or attacked by dragons. Do you get burned very often?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix chuckles. “Occasionally. You do know we are trained to avoid situations where we’d be eaten, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya frowns at him, but he simply smiles and leans over the table before he continues. “Now, are you asking me about my burns out of concern or in hopes that I have some nasty scars to show you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix—“ Anya scolds, her cheeks reddening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix laughs and settles back into his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding, Aemillianos. Though I’d give you a private viewing anytime you want.” He says with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya rolls her eyes. “Somehow I don’t remember you being this ridiculous in school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shrugs. “I never did get to say all that I wanted to say to you back then. I’m just taking advantage of my time now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya watches his smirking face curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re making up for the lost time, then?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Then why don’t you tell me why you gave me all those private lessons.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s smirk disappears and his cheeks redden slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Why didn’t you go out with Bill Weasley?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix, you can't answer my question with a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said no. Now answer mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t interested in him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was tall, handsome, popular—what’s not to like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya throws Felix a look of disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had my eye on someone else.” She snaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” He demands in spite of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s waited so long to hear that she has feelings for him and he fears his heart can’t take her admitting feelings for someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya lets out a huff of frustration. “Are you really that thick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anya—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was you, Felix!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s face breaks out into a huge grin and Anya crosses her arms over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy now?” She asks, looking away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without answering her, Felix stands and picks up his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya looks panic-stricken for a moment as she thinks he’s leaving her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix looks down at her and smiles gently. “I’ve already paid for lunch and I think it’s time we move to our next date location.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya stares at him in disbelief. “Right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now.” He says as he takes her hand and pulls her out of the chair, grabbing her coat as they go out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once outside, Anya yanks her hand away from him and frowns. “What the hell is wrong with you, Felix? I tell you I have feelings for you and you start running out the door!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix just stands there grinning, her words falling on deaf ears as he basks in the knowledge that the legendary Hogwarts curse-breaker Anastacia Aemillianos has been interested in him for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, you pompous piece of—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya’s string of curses is interrupted by Felix pressing his lips against hers, his hands gently cradling her head and waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss is short and sweet, but something about the way Felix holds onto her and the way his body molds into hers makes her legs weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulls away, Anya is left standing in front of him with her eyes open in shock and her fingers tracing her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” She asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m making up for the lost time.” He says cheekily. “It’s not like I could have grabbed you and kissed you over the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya blushes at the thought and Felix smirks evilly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you had wanted me to, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix!” Anya yells as she starts to hit him on the chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Hey!” Felix exclaims before he grabs her arms and spins her so that she’s caught underneath his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya scowls at him for a moment until she finally gives in to his embrace. As they continue to walk down the road, she finds herself leaning comfortably into his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a lot to catch up on.” He says as he holds her a little closer to him, a satisfied look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>